My Soldier
by cmccammon1
Summary: Set in 1864 during the civil war. Isabella Cullen has it all beauty, wealth, and the towns most eligible bachelor. However she is miserable she yearns for an adventure. As she is on her way home one day she stumbles over a handsome soldier who has been shot while she nurses him back to health they fall in love. Can love overcome any obstacle set in their way? Read and find out.
1. The first time they saw each other

Disclaimer all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I am just putting my own spin on things.

A/N I have decided to revamp this chapter I feel I need to write it a bit different. So please read and review.

1854  
Isabella "Bella" Cullen sat in the living room of her best friend Alice's house they were going over wedding details. Bella was engaged to Edward Mason the most eligible bachelor in town. Her father was the town doctor, her mother was a peer with the ladies of the community there was nothing she could not achieve. Bella had grown quiet as she thought about her life so far. She had everything it seemed beauty, wealth, youth, and a bright future. "So why do I feel trapped" she thought to herself.

Bella looked up when she heard Alice come back down the stairs with what looked like a ton of lace Bella groaned inwardly, she knew Alice was going to turn this wedding into a huge production.

"Be nice Bella you only get married once" Alice said.

"Yes but not everyone wants to be dripping in lace" Bella replied.

Bella knew it was useless as it always was with Alice. She loved Alice but their tastes were completely different. When Alice had married her husband Jacob she had insisted everything be covered with lace. Bella just wanted to be married in a simple white gown and have no lace anywhere in site.

"You are marrying the most eligible man it has to be more than just a simple ceremony" Alice had told her over an over again. So Bella handed the reigns over to Alice to plan everything it was easier than arguing with her. Alice always won her arguments.

Bella left Alice's a few hours later with a headache. She knew by the time it was over she would be happy to get away on the fabulous honeymoon trip Edward had promised her.

As Bella was lost in thought she was not really paying attention to where she was going. She found herself going a way she always went through the old abandoned church just at the edge of town. She loved walking through it it always gave her a sense of calm. Tonight was different however something was wrong.

"Is someone there" she called out when she heard a noise.

"Can you help me" a voice came from her left.

Bella went to where she heard the voice and gasped at what she saw. Laying on the ground was a young man it looked like he had been shot he was laying in a pool if blood. The thing that shocked her the most was the color of his army uniform, it was grey. He was a Confederate soldier and by law she knew she should turn him over to the police.

"Who are you and why are you here" Bella asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service ma'am" came his reply. "I was with my company earlier today when we were attacked by Union soldiers. I escaped on my horse but not before I was shot I just arrived here not that long ago. Please help me I know what the law is and you should turn me over to the police."

Bella listened to Jasper as he explained and she was conflicted she said "I will clean and bandage your wound tonight. I need time to think about weather or not I am going to help you or turn you over to the police."

"I understand" came Jasper's reply.

Bella quickly grabbed the necessary supplies her father always insisted she carry with her. "You never know when you will have to help someone in need" he had said.

Bella worked quickly and efficiently, it did not take long to clean and bandage the wound. "I will be back tomorrow and I promise I will have made my decision. You need to rest now."

"Thank you that is all I can ask from you and I will understand no matter what you choose." Jasper replied.

After Bella helped Jasper settle in for the night she left for home to sleep on what she felt would be a very important decision.

A/N I decided I needed to rewrite this chapter because I was not that happy with it I hope everyone enjoys my revamped version of this chapter I have to say I am really happy with it. Please read and review.


	2. The happy couple

A/N Thank you for the reception to this story I was really nervous when I posted it. I am introducing new characters in this chapter. Jasper will not really be in the chapter I will have more with him in the next one. Please read and review thank you. So sorry for the delay in the update I had the chapter all written out and I accidentally deleted it but I will post another chapter soon enjoy.

After a long restless night Bella finally woke up hours before anyone else had to get up. She had tossed and turned almost all night long thinking about what she should do. Bella knew that if she got caught she would be in serious trouble, because anyone caught harboring or helping a Confederate soldier were considered criminals.

However Bella knew that if she turned Jasper in he would go to prison. Bella had seen the prison where they kept the prisoners of war when she went with her father to help an injured guard. To say the prison was not a nice place would be an understatement The guards treated the prisoners very badly and the only thing in the cells was a bucket. Bella new that there was no way she was going to turn Jasper over to the authorities.

"Bella can you come down for breakfast" she heard her mother call a couple hours later. Reluctantly Bella got up to go face her mother and see what she wanted.

Unbeknownst to Bella a certain fiancé of hers was arriving at that very moment. Edward was curious as to why Bella's mother wanted him to come for breakfast he would soon find out very shortly. Edward new he was the most eligible bachelor, and that by marrying into the Cullen family he knew it was a good business venture. Bella being the most beautiful girl in town help boost his ego,because when to most beautiful people in town get together it makes everyone jealous.

Edward look up as his future bride started descending the stairs, he thought again how lucky he was to be marrying her.

"Why is Edward here" Bella thought, she had been surprised to see him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She knew she would find out soon enough her mom was up to something.

Esme looked up as her daughter and future son walked into the dining room arm in arm. Smiling she got up and went to kiss them both. Edward gave her a stunning smile. Esme thought again how handsome and nice her future son was she was very happy for her daughter.

"Sit down" Esme said "I have something to discuss with you and after breakfast we are going for a ride."

Bella was curious as to what her mother had up her sleeve so she asked. "What are you up to mother?"

"I will tell you in good time Bella" came the reply.

As they ate Esme started by saying "I have thought long and hard as to what to give you for a wedding present but I have finally found it."

Bella was shocked but excited she wondered what her mom had found.

After breakfast Esme called for the carriage to be brought around. As the trio left the house there was an excitement in the air as the couple contemplated what the surprise was. Bella could hardly contain her excitement as they rode through the streets of Newport.

After a short drive they came to a stop in front of the most beautiful house. Bella knew this house well she had walked past it so many times praying that one day she could live there one day. She looked at her mother and asked is this the present, all Esme did was put a key in her daughters hand and said "why don't you find out."

As the couple toured the new house a few miles away in the old abandoned church Jasper had started to take a turn for the worse. He knew he was developing a fever, he also knew if Bella did not come back soon he would be in trouble he could feel himself getting closer to unconsciousness.


	3. A close call

A/N I wanted to say thank you again for the support this story is getting. I never knew I had a talent for writing until I started writing this story. Jasper will be in this chapter but I am still debating if he will be conscious or not we will see. Please read and review and of course enjoy.

Bella walked to the church hoping to find that Jasper was on the mend. However as she stepped inside the church she could tell something was very wrong. She went to the place she had left Jasper at and instantly she knew she had to act otherwise there was no chance if him making it through the next day. She said a prayer of thanks that she had packed medical supplies just in case she needed them.

Bella had seen and assisted her father plenty of times with patients so she knew exactly what to do. Jasper looked so pale she was afraid she might be to late she worked quickly putting cool compresses in his head. She removed the outer layer of his clothes, rubbed vinegar on his legs and feet because this draws the fever out of the head. Bella worked for hours after the first hour she thought she was going to loose him when he took a turn for the worse.

Bella finally started to see improvement in Jasper progress was slow but she knew she was winning the battle. When his fever finally broke it was late in the evening and when he finally opened his eyes it was close to midnight.

Bella had never been so happy in her entire life. She had saved his life relief flooded her when he looked at her.

"You came back" Jasper whispered. "I thought you were not going to come back except with the police. Thank you."

Stunned Bella replied. "I thought about turning you over to the police but I knew it would not be the right thing to do. Your welcome."

As the last word was spoken Jasper slipped into unconsciousness. Bella knew it was going to be a long night and she knew her mother would be furious with her but she could not leave Jasper. Bella prepared for a long night and prayed that he would make it through the night.


	4. A connection is made

A/N I am so sorry about the mix up with chapter three. I am also sorry it was a shorter chapter this will be a longer chapter. As always read and review please and if course enjoy. I am posting early because of the long wait for the last chapter.

As the sun rose Bella knew she had won the battle Jasper was still alive. The fever had broke during the night and he was sleeping comfortably.

Bella was just finishing up changing the bandage when she heard the sound of someone walking in the church. She knew if she was caught there would be no escape for her she along with Jasper would be thrown into prison. Bella prayed that whoever was in the church would not see them.

As the footsteps approached she knew she had been discovered because they slowed as they got closer. Bella knew she had to try and fight off whoever it was if not for her sake but for Jasper's as well. She knew if he was thrown into prison he would die and that was not something she was going to let happen.

Bella grabbed the sharpest thing she had with her preparing to fight she saw the shoes come to a stop in front of her.

"Bella?" Startled she looked up to see her father.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I am helping someone in need" came the reply."

"A Confederate soldier Bella you should have turned him in as soon as you found him."

"I couldn't dad he would have died without my help."

"Bella you are to much like me I know you are the type of person that can never say no to anyone in need. I will help you with him if you would like but it seems you have things well at hand."

"I feel I need to finish what I started dad thanks for the offer. But how you can help me is with mom I have no idea what to say to her."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes dad I am and if you can bring supplies that would be great."

"Bella I think we need to move him somewhere else because you do not have access to water. Plus you are in the middle if town anyone could stumble in on you at any time."

Bella thought for a few and asked. "Do you know where we can go?"

"I have the perfect place we will move him late tonight. Take care until then."

"Thanks dad" Bella said.

With those words her father left the church.

Jasper heard the entire conversation between Bella and her father. He was thankful he had been found by the kindest people. He opened his eyes to study Bella. When he first saw her he thought an angel had been sent to him she was easily the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had soft chestnut hair done up in a coif as was the style. Most of her hair had dislodged in the night and fell about her shoulders, it was wavy and he wondered how it would feel to touch it. Her hair was beautiful but it was her face that commanded attention her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful color of chocolate brown. They were framed by long eyelashes a man could look into those eyes for hours and just get lost. Her nose was small and delicate, her mouth was the kind that just begged for soft kisses. This was all set in an oval face, Bella had a figure that a man could happily get lost in for hours. Jasper knew he should not be attracted to her but he could not help it.

Bella got the feeling she was being watched when she looked up she found herself looking into his blue eyes. She could not look away there was an electric current in the air between them. She felt her pulse quicken as their eyes stayed locked to each other. Jasper could not look away he felt the air change the longer they stared at each other. Finally Bella turned away she had to put some space between Jasper and herself so she said "I will be right back" and quickly went to a spot only she knew about in the church. To think about what had just happened.


	5. A talk

A/N- I wanted to apologize for the long break in between chapters it has been a crazy week. First I wanted to rewrite the first chapter because I was not happy with it so please reread it I know you will enjoy it much better. Ok so recap a connection has been made and Bella's dad is going to help them out as much as he can. Please read and review and as always enjoy.

It was going on an hour since Bella had left to "get some air" Jasper was beginning to wonder if she was coming back. He was just as confused by the connection he felt to Bella he hoped she would come back soon so they could talk about it.

Bella knew she had to go back to Jasper she was afraid of what had happened. After an hour away she was still trying to figure out what had passed between them. She decided that it was a good idea to talk to Jasper and see what he thought.

Jasper looked up when he heard Bella come back he could tell she was nervous. Bella was careful not to look into Jasper's eyes as she came over and sat down in front of him.

"I feel we should talk" Jasper said when he saw Bella struggling for the right words.

"I know I just don't know what to say" Bella replied.

"How about this I feel a strong connection to you but I am not sure what it means." Jasper supplied.

"I guess that is the best we can ask for" Bella replied. "What do we do?" She asked.

"I guess you just help me get better so I can get back to my regiment. We will just keep everything friendly between us. Will this be good for you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I feel you are right I will help you get better. We need to get ready to move you because my dad is going to be back soon to help us go somewhere more secluded." Bella said.

Bella started busying herself with the preparations to move Jasper. As she gathered things together Bella started thinking about what Jasper had said she wondered if things would really just be friendly with them. The connection they seemed to feel much stronger than anything she had felt before.

Jasper felt useless as he laid and watched Bella work, he was not used to the feeling and he did not like it at all. He thought about their conversation and knew he was lying to himself and her when he said that they should just keep things friendly. He wanted to be more than just Bella's friend but it would be to dangerous to start anything with her. As it was he was trusting her with his life but if they were caught they would both be thrown into jail, that was something he would not allow.

A few hours later Bella's father returned to help them move to the new location. There was one heart pounding moment when they almost ran into the patrol but luckily the guards went right past them without even looking in their direction.

A/N- I am leaving this chapter here sorry it is so short I have a bit of writers block I might rewrite it eventually so sorry it was not what I wanted it to be. I am also sorry it has taken a while to get it up life has just gotten crazy lately.


	6. Keeping the connection

A/N- I have to apologize again for the long delay in chapters again it has been a crazy couple weeks. I promise this will be a better chapter than the last one and it will be longer. Please read and review and as always enjoy.

Carlisle left Bella and Jasper with some trepidation. He supported and trusted his daughter but he had his doubts that she was making the right decision in helping the young soldier. He was mulling over what to tell Esme and Edward as he walked back to the house.

When Carlisle got home he had decided to tell Esme that Bella needed some time away so he had sent her to a friends house for a while. He would not however tell Esme which friend. When Esme heard this she was livid here she was planning a wedding and her daughter skips town.

"What does she expect to get accomplished!" Esme shouted.  
"We are in the middle of planning her wedding and she goes traipsing off to who knows where. Does she expect me to plan the entire wedding?"

"Honey she needed some time to think and clear her head. She did not want to upset you and she does not expect you to plan everything. She said everything is moving really fast for her and Edward she needed a break from everything." Carlisle replied.

Esme left the room in a huff not understanding how Bella could be so off track. She was not willing to allow anything to interfere with the wedding even if she had to drag Bella to the church and down the aisle.

Back at the cabin Bella worked on getting everything settled in. Jasper was currently sleeping while she prepared dinner. As she stood in front of the stove stirring the soup she she was making she got lost in her thoughts.

How could she feel such a strong connection to someone she had just met? This was the main question she kept going over and over. She was so lost in thought that she did not here movement behind her until she felt a hand on her arm.

As she was about to scream Jasper said "it's ok it's just me."

"What are you doing up?" Bella questioned him

"I needed to get up I feel if I don't get up I will never get better." Jasper replied.

"I hope your hungry." Bella went back to stirring the soup.

"Darlin I am so hungry I could eat a grizzly bear."

Chuckling to herself Bella ladled the soup into bowls and said. "I am sorry I am all fresh out of bear I hope this soup will be enough."

At this she got a laugh out of Jasper. Still sputtering he said.  
"Well I guess I can make an exception although grizzlies are my favorite."

After dinner Bella cleared away the dishes Jasper sat at the table as she did the dishes he just watched her. Bella could feel his eyes boring into her as she worked it made her a little self conscious but she did not allow it to show.

"Can we talk Darlin?" Jasper asked as soon as she was done with her cleanup.

Bella accented and they went into the sitting room to talk. Jasper started "I don't know what is going on but I feel a strong connection to you. I think we should get to know each other. What do you think?"

"I think it is a good idea. I feel the connection as well." Bella replied.

A/N- I am leaving this chapter here they will have that talk in the next chapter. Please review I will post my next chapter soon I would really like to have at least ten reviews before I post my next chapter. It is however not required I will still post.


	7. A proposal

A/N- Hi I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. I am happy with the way my first story is going and I already have ideas running around for my next story. Well here is the chapter please read and review and as always enjoy.

Bella and Jasper quickly set into a pattern during the day Jasper would relax while Bella would clean the house. At night after dinner they had long talks about everything. Their hopes,dreams,their pasts,and the war in Jasper's case.

"I had a interesting childhood I have 2 sisters and 1 brother I am the oldest. Our parents died when I was only 14 and it has been my responsibility to care for them." Jasper was telling Bella one night.

"It sounds like it has been tough. How have you coped?" Bella asked.

"I got odd jobs here and there until I was old enough to enlist." Jasper said.

"I could not imagine having that much responsibility for having to keep others alive. Do you miss them Jasper?"

"Every day I hate being away from them but I have to do this for them. How about you Bella what is your biggest issue."

"I am afraid that has to be my mom she is really insistent on me marrying a man I barely even know. Plus I feel all this pressure to be the perfect daughter for them I feel like my mom does not even listen to me when I try to tell her what I want."

"So why are you marrying this man, do you want to?"

"Not really he seems very controlling anytime we are together he has comments about everything I do or say. Here is an example last week we were shopping and I saw some material I wanted made into a dress. He told me he did not like the color and insisted I not get it I bought it because it is my favorite color and he refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. I do not want to marry him but my mom insists I have to. I wish I could run away and never come back."

"Why don't you Bella it is your life an not your moms?"

"It's not as simple as that Jasper I wish I could trust me. But I have no one who could or would help me."

"Would you consider going south?" Jasper did not know why he was so drawn to her but he wanted to help Bella.

"I don't know,why?" Bella was baffled by his question.

"I have and idea Bella, can you keep an open mind about what I am about to say."

"Yes I can."

"After getting wounded I will not be able to return to the war. I have to go home to my sisters and brother. You could come back and stay with us."

"That is not proper I am a lady and ladies do not live with strange men. There would be talk and I am not going to spoil my reputation." Bella was appalled that Jasper would suggest something so scandalous.

"I did not mean for us to live together we could be married and that would be acceptable. Many people marry for convenience this way you would not have to marry Edward even if he finds you."

Bella could not believe what she had just heard she said."Why would you do this for me you barely even know me."

"I feel I owe you not only for saving my life but also for not turning me over to the authorities. Plus I feel a strong urge to protect you and a very strong connection. I am not prepared to loose I have never had any kind of connection like this with anyone in my life Darlin."

"I have to think about everything I will let you know. I am going to bed goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams."

Bella laid awake long into the night thinking about Jasper's offer. Going over in her mind all the reasons she should turn him down. But every time she thought about his offer her heart started beating just a bit faster. Why did she have to find this man so interesting? Could she marry him? Did she want her freedom from her family? The one thing she knew for certain was that there was something there with Jasper and she was not ready to give it up she wondered if she would ever be willing to give it up. She knew what her answer was going to be there honestly was only one answer she could honestly give.

A/N- I am leaving it here sorry I have left you hanging. Bella will give Jasper her answer in my next chapter. Hope you have been enjoying this story so far I have had fun writing it. I have a proposition for everyone if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will reveal what my next story will be and here is a hint they will be vampires in the next one.


	8. Answers

A/N- I would like to say thank you to the new people who liked and are now following this story. We will be visiting Bella's parents and Edward again in this chapter. I promise I will not leave everyone hanging though Bella will give her answer to Jasper. Please read and review and as always enjoy.

Edward paced across the living room floor unable to sit down.

"Where is Bella? How can she just disappear? Why is she not here planning our wedding?"

Esme was getting tired Edward had been asking the same questions over and over again for the past hour. It had started when he came by to take pick Bella up they were supposed to have dinner with his parents. When Esme had explained what Carlisle had told her about Bella needing some time to think, Edward had demanded to see Carlisle.

Esme knew that Edward was fit to be tied and if Carlisle gave him any grief she knew Edward was going to blow his top. Esme knew her daughter was not happy with her upcoming marriage. Bella had always had a mind of her own however Esme was determined that nothing was going to stop this wedding from happening.

"Sit down and stop pacing Carlisle will be here soon."

"Good."

Five minutes later Carlisle walked through the door after he went to kiss Esme and was surprised to see Edward pacing back and forth in the sitting room.

"Edward what a nice surprise how are you doing son?" Carlisle asked.

"Where is Bella? I demand to know where she is and what she is now!"

As calm as ever Carlisle replied. "I am sorry Edward I can not tell you where she is because she needed time away."

"Bull Carlisle you had better tell me now or I am going to call the police and report her missing."

Carlisle knew he had to do something he had no intention of having the police involved.

"Edward listen to reason Bella needs some space if you call in the police to search for her and she finds out good luck getting her to marry you after that. I know my daughter and when she wants to be left alone the best thing to do is leave her alone."

"Fine Carlisle she can have 3 days we have a party on Friday to attend and she will be with me or else!"

Edward stormed out of the house and Carlisle turned to Esme he knew she had something to say.

"Esme I know you want to say but before you do I have something I have to tell you. Bella is helping someone I asked her to take care of him. I can not tell you who it is because if I did it could put you in danger and I am already in enough."

Esme could not believe what she was hearing. "How can you involve our daughter in something that is dangerous Carlisle? Did you stop to think what might happen to her?"

"I am sorry Esme but there is nothing else I could have done. I promise as soon as she has nursed him back to health he will leave and everything will go back to normal."

"Ok Carlisle but if something happens to her or prevents the wedding from happening I am going to hold you responsible. I have to go talk to the cook now about dinner."

That morning at the cottage.

Bella could not remember the last time she had slept so good. She had a feeling it was because of her decision to what Jasper had proposed. She went to check on him he seemed to have the hardest time in the morning when he first woke up. He was sitting up in the bed when she entered the room.

Bella wanted to tell him her decision but she wanted to wait until he had his breakfast. Jasper watched Bella as she made breakfast. He hoped she would make her decision soon. He wanted her to say yes because he felt very protective of her. Jasper had never met a woman who he had felt anything even close to what he felt for Bella. He had started to court a girl before he left for the army but the feelings he had, had for Maria were nothing compared to what he felt for Bella. It scared him how fast his feelings were growing for her bit he could not help it.

After breakfast Bella and Jasper went to the sitting room. Before Jasper could speak Bella said."I have decided what my answer is going to be. I have decided to take you up on your offer. I think we need to leave here as quickly as possible today if we can. What do you think?"

Jasper could not believe what he had just heard she had really said yes. He realized she was waiting on him to say something so he quickly replied.

"First off thank you for accepting my proposal I know it must be a tough decision to leave your home and family. I won't promise that this is going to be easy but I am truly honored that you are entrusting me with your future. Now as to leaving I believe we should leave today. Is my horse still around?"

"Yes he is just outside he has been there since we got here. We probably need to wait until it gets dark to leave. I will start preparations to go. Are you strong enough to do all this trip will entail Jasper? I don't want you sick or hurt."

"I will be fine darlin I promise."


	9. First kiss

A/N- I am sorry for the long waits in between chapters I am going to try posting chapters more regularly. Please read review and as always enjoy.

As night fell Bella made the preparations to leave while Jasper found his horse and saddled him up. As they were getting ready to leave Bella jumped when there was a knock on the door. Jasper went to open it to Carlisle. As he came in Carlisle noted the store of items that were packed up. He looked at Bella and asked.

"What is going on here?"

Bella did not know how he was going to react but she had made her decision. "We are leaving dad Jasper has offered to marry me so I do not have to marry Edward. I said yes and am not changing my mind. I love you and mom but I can not do it anymore. Please do not try to stop us."

Carlisle knew he would not be able to change his daughters mind so he did the only thing he could. "I can't say I am happy about this Bella but I understand why you are doing this. Go and I will try to keep everyone from finding out as long as possible. You can use our private railroad car take it as far as you can, take this."

With that he handed Bella all the money he had on him. "Thank you dad."

Carlisle turned to Jasper and said. "Son take care of her and make her happy. Bella I love you and I hope you and Jasper will be happy together."

"Thank you dad I love you too. It hurts me to leave you I hope you know that." Bella replied.

Jasper came over to take Carlisle's hand and said. "I promise I will take care of Bella. I know it has only been a few days but I feel that I want nothing but happiness for her and I will do everything in my power to keep her happy."

As tears filled Carlisle's eyes hugged Bella first then Jasper. "Go and be happy both of you." With those words Carlisle left the house.

As the tears started to fall from Bella Jasper gathered her in his arms and just held her. When her tears were finally under control Bella looked at Jasper and as their eyes met she had a overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss him. It seemed Jasper felt the same way because in the next instant he brought his lips down to meet hers. As soon as his lips touched hers Bella felt a shock run through her whole had never felt the current running between him and Bella. He never wanted to let her go he could stay here in her arms for the rest of his life and never release her. After a minute Jasper deepened the kiss he ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. Her hands of their own accord tangled themselves in his hair as he pulled her closer to him. After another minute they reluctantly pulled apart both out of breath.

Jasper was the first to speak. "I could say I am sorry but I am not. Bella you have done what no woman has ever done and you don't have to say anything but I have fallen in love with you Darlin."

Bella could not believe what just happened. First he had kissed her senseless than he tells her he loved her. Did she love him? As she looked into his eyes she saw the truth of his words. She knew in her heart he would care for and love her for the rest of her life. There was only one way to reply to his deceleration. "I love you too." As soon as the words were out Jasper pulled her in for another kiss he was overjoyed by her words. The kiss did not last as long and when they pulled apart they quickly got ready to leave. Both excited to start the next adventure of their life together.

They left and once they were in the comfort of the private car Bella spoke.

"Jasper I think the sooner we get married the better. I feel it would be best. What do you think?"

"I agree at the next stop the train makes we will find a minister to marry us."

"Thank you for everything Jasper I hope that I will make you happy. I am going to bed goodnight."

"Your welcome Bella I know you will make me happy. Now get some rest tomorrow is a big day."

With a soft kiss goodnight he sent her off to bed and as Bella drifted off to sleep she could still feel his kiss on her lips.


	10. Newlyweds

As the train pulled into the first depot Bella felt her excitement growing in just a few minutes she would be married and starting a whole new life. It had been decided that she would find the minister and bring him to the train.

Bella found the minister fairly quickly she persuaded him to return to the train with her claiming that Jasper was wounded and could not leave his bed. The ceremony was quick and sweet the minister thought he had never seen a couple more right for each other. He saw the love in their eyes as he pronounced them husband and wife and they sealed it with a short kiss.

"Thank you so much" Bella said to the minister.

"You are very welcome my dear. I have performed many marriages in my life. I have only ever seen a few couples who have as much love for each other as you two. I want to give you some advice hold onto that love and don't ever go to bed angry with each other. I wish you well in your life together."

With that the minister left and Bella and Jasper alone. Bella turned to Jasper and said "wow I did not expect that. What do you think of what he said?"

"I agree with him Bella I know I have deep feelings for you ever since I saw you that first day I felt as if I found my other half. I love you and am looking forward to our lives together. We have a few days on this train and I plan on spending a good bit if that time showing you how much I care for you now will you come over here I want to give my beautiful wife a proper kiss."

Bella could not believe how truly blessed she was to have found this wonderful man and as their lips met she knew she had found a home for her heart. No words were needed for the next several hours as the newlyweds discovered each other. They explored, touched, tasted, and loved. After a wonderful night they lay spent each other's arms just enjoying the feeling of being together.

Jasper was the first to break the silence."Bella I want to tell you that I am the happiest I have ever been in my life thank you for marrying me."

"Your welcome Jasper I love you too and I feel the same way I am proud to be your wife." Jasper leaned over and kissed Bella.

After another hour they fell asleep in each other's arms happy and satisfied just to be together.

Over the next few days Bella and Jasper discovered the joy of being married. They spent most of their time in the bed surfacing only to eat or talk before getting distracted again. One of the times when they were talking Bella asked "can you tell me about your family Jazz?"

"Sure I have one brother Peter he is 17 and engaged to Charlotte a friend of the is 14 she is the sweetest she has taken the role of the mother figure. Beth is the youngest she is just 10 she is a bundle of joy and a little troublemaker. She is always into something and usually winds up being a mess. You will love them and I know they will love you."

"I can't wait to see them I am nervous though I hope I can be a guiding hand for them."

" I think you will do great they need a mother figure in their lives. We will be there in the next couple of days I think they will be surprised by you but it will be great they need you as much as I do."

The next two days flew by Bella and Jasper were sad to see their honeymoon end they had, had such a wonderful time getting to know one another body and soul.

A/N- I feel that this is a great place to stop this chapter as everyone will notice Beth is not a Twilight character. However she is my daughter I wanted to have her in my story. So while Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters while Beth is 100% mine. Please read and review and as always enjoy.


	11. Texas

Texas was huge Bella could not believe how long it took them to get from Amarillo to Houston. The sheer vastness of Texas was a little intimidating Bella could see why her husband loved his home state. Texas was beautiful and truly amazing. Jasper watched Bella as she looked out the window at the view he was incredibly happy he could share this with her.

"What do you think Darlin."

"I think it is amazing Jasper. Will you tell me about your home?"

"First off sweetheart it is our home now. It is incredible we have 100 acres of land. At night you can sit on the front porch and watch the most spectacular sunsets. When you look up at the sky at night you can see millions of stars. Yes is is hot but we have a creek that runs through the land that stays nice and cold all summer long. You are going to love it I promise."

"It sounds incredible Jasper I can't wait to see it."

A couple days later the train pulled into the Houston station. Jasper rented a couple horses and a wagon because it would take another day to reach their home. Bella could not wait to see it however she was nervous to meet his sisters and brother. How would they react to her?

Jasper could tell that Bella was worried about something he hoped she would talk to him soon. However as the time went on he could feel the tension coming off her he finally decided to say something.

"Penny for your thoughts darlin."

"Jazz I am scared of how your brother and sisters are going to be with me. I hope they will accept me."

"Sweetheart I understand why you have some nervousness but if I love you and I do then they will love you. We are all very close and they have always wanted to see me happy, and darlin you make me happy. I plan on having a wonderful future with you and the children I would love to have with you."

"Thank you Jazz I am sure I will love them if they are anything like you. I look forward to our future together and can't wait to have our first child. I need some time with you before we get home."

"I aim to please darlin we will be stopping and camping for the night."

As the sun started to set Bella and Jasper stopped to camp. After dinner they made love underneath the stars. Bella fell asleep soon after in Jaspers arms. While she slept Jasper could not think how life could get any better. He closed his eyes and pictured their life together he could see how the love they shared could be turned into the most beautiful life. He fell asleep content dreaming about the woman in his arms.

A/N- I am so sorry I have not posted in a long time I have been really busy lately. I hope to get a new one up in the next week.


	12. Carlisle and Esme come to a decision

A/N- we leave Bella and Jasper for a bit and return to Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. I wanted to make up for the long wait so I will hopefully be posting a chapter each day over the next week. Please read review and as always enjoy.

Carlisle knew when Edward figured out that Bella was never coming back he was going to hit the roof. He had to tell Esme first how though was going to be a problem. Esme had put so much time and effort into the wedding he was afraid she was going to extremely upset.

When he walked into the house Esme could tell that Carlisle had something on his mind and she knew she would not like what it was. Esme did not have long to wait before Carlisle spoke.

"Esme do you remember when I told you about the patient I had Bella caring for?"

"Yes what about him?"

"Well it seems they fell in love and decided to run away to get married. I could not stop them because I do not want Bella trapped in a marriage that she did not want. I gave them my blessing and wished them well."

Esme sat there staring at Carlisle unable to believe what she was hearing. She sat stunned for a few minutes trying to process it all. Carlisle was just waiting for the tirade to start and knew it would not be long. Esme finally snapped out of it and started.

"What do you mean letting out daughter go off with a total stranger? Carlisle I thought you had better sense then that. He could be a maniac for all we know. Plus what about Edward I am sure he will involve the police when he hears about this. I want you to tell me everything and don't you dare leave anything out. Maybe can save Bella from making a huge mistake."

Carlisle told Esme everything he knew about Jasper including that he was an honorable man.

"I think perhaps Carlisle that you have gone crazy our daughter has run away with the Confederate soldier. How could you allow this to happen Bella should be marrying Edward. Carlisle you better fix this."

"I don't think I can Esme they are already gone and married by now so we have to break the news to Edward. Don't you want our daughter happy?"

"Of course I do Carlisle Edward could make her happy."

"No she could not she fell in love with the man and they have left to make a new life for themselves. I am not fixing this I want our daughter to be happy. You have not seen them together I have and he makes her happy he truly does love her. Esme I just want our daughter to have love and she would not get that with Edward. He seems to want to control everything she does and Bella does not like that. I know you have a problem with this but she is our daughter and we have to put her feelings before our own."

"Are we making a mistake letting her go and marry this man Carlisle? Does he really love her? Can she truly be happy leaving home? I want her to be happy I love her with all my heart and if Edward is not the man for her but this Jasper is and he makes her happy then who am I to stand in her way. How are we going to break the news to Edward that he has lost his fiancé? You know he is going to have the police involved how do we tell him it's not his best interest?"

"I don't know Esme I do know that we need to keep it from Edward as long as possible. Bella and Jasper need time to make it to his home. When is Edward going to be here next?"

"He is coming over tomorrow night remember we need to come up with a story that will be believable so he does not try to pursue her. We should at least tell him part of the truth that she fell in love with someone else and has gotten married to them we could tell him that she met him while she was away. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea so we will tell him tomorrow together as a united front. We will let him know that we gave our blessing to this union because we want our daughter to be happy. Thank you Esme.

"Your welcome Carlisle but I am still not happy I just want our daughter to be happy."


	13. Problems with Edward

A/N- sorry still not back to Jasper and Bella. However Edward will be making an appearance and possibly some trouble for our favorite couple. We shall see how he feels. Please read review and as always enjoy.

The next day after Carlisle left for work Esme thought about what they would tell Edward. She knew they were doing the right thing for Bella but she was afraid Edward might cause trouble for them. He was not the kind of man to just walk away.

Carlisle got home just before Edward was scheduled to arrive. He had just enough time to kiss Esme and put his briefcase away before the knock came. Together they anxiously waited in the drawing room as the butler answered the door and announce Edwards arrival.

As soon as he arrived Edward could tell something was wrong. First thing he noticed was the fact that Bella was not back and that made him angry. Second Esme and Carlisle both looked like they had unpleasant news.

"Where is she?"

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk." Esme suggested.

Edward took a seat he knew he was not going to like this conversation.

"Edward we have some news that I am sure you are not going to like. Please let me tell the whole story before you interrupt. Bella as you know needed time away so I sent her to a friends. While she was there she ran into her childhood sweetheart. They got to know each other again and fell in love. Esme and I gave them our blessing for them to get married. I know that this must come as a shock to you but we could not stand in the way of our daughters happiness. This gives you a chance to find the right girl for you."

The entire time that Carlisle was speaking Edward became more angry by the second.

"How dare you allow Bella to leave me for another man! I hope they are not married yet because if they are when I find them I swear she will regret it!"

"They were married a couple days ago Edward it is already done. Plus you don't know where they are. You are not to interfere with my daughter and if I ever hear you threaten her or her husband again I will take action myself. She is our daughter and not your property. I am happy we allowed her to marry someone else and not you. Now that your true colors are coming out I see Bella made the right decision. Now you are not going to be finding out where they are and you had better not look leave them alone!"

Edward could not believe Esme she had been on his side the entire time. How could she turn on him. He was more determined than ever to find Bella but it would prove to be a challenge especially without the help of her parents. He was not one to loose though he would have Bella back.

"Carlisle, Esme I would at its been a pleasure but that would be a lie so I am leaving it at a simple goodbye."

With that Edward stood and walked out. Esme looked at Carlisle.

"I don't think he has any intention of leaving this alone Carlisle. Do you have any way of getting in touch with Bella and Jasper they need to know."

"I will write to them as soon as possible Esme. I think we have to keep an eye on Edward as well I don't want him ruining things for Bella.


	14. New home

In the morning Bella and Jasper set off for the last few miles to the ranch. Bella became more excited the closer she got to their home. About mid day Jasper pointed to a spot in the distance where the house sat.

"There is our home I really hope it will be everything you have dreamed of."

Bella could just stare it was so beautiful. The house sat in a clearing with wildflowers blooming as far as the eye could see in a sea of green. There was a corral for the horses which had 2 in it one a sleek black stallion while the other was white with gray and brown spots. Bella could see there was a garden that had fresh fruits and vegetables growing. The sky seemed to go on forever.

"Oh Jasper it is amazing I am truly blessed first I meet you the love of my life. Now I am on my way to my own home life could not get better than this. I can not wait to meet everyone."

As they pulled in Peter who was tending to the horses looked up in surprise. What was his brother doing back home and with a woman. He walked over on guard and asked.

"What is going on we were not expecting you home? And who is this beautiful woman with you surely she is blind and can't see just how hideous you are."

"How dare you talk to my husband that way I am not blind and he is the most handsome man. You are just jealous because he is ten times better looking than you."

Both Jasper and Peter stood open mouthed at how quickly Bella replied. Jasper recovered first.

"Peter I want to introduce you to my wife Bella. Bella this is Peter my loud mouthed obnoxious brother and best friend."

"Well now Jazz I think you found yourself a little spitfire here I like her."

With that Peter picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Now let's go meet your new sisters."

As Peter led Bella in the house Jasper hung back he knew that Peter giving his stamp of approval would help with the others. As he walked in the house Beth came flying at him with a squeal of delight.

"Oh Jasper I am so happy you are home and married. Bella is so nice I love her already. How did you meet? Was it love at first sight? Why didn't you tell us about her? How was the war?"

Beth finally took a breath and Jasper took the opportunity to jump in.

"As soon as Bella and I have had a chance to bring our stuff in and settle down we will let everyone know the story. Peter will Charlotte be here today I want to introduce her to Bella."

"She is already living here and is upstairs taking a nap. You see my dear brother while you were out marrying a girl way out of your league we got married ourselves. My dear sweet wife is now expecting our first child."

"Wow congrats Peter however the idea of you as a father is just a bit scary. I mean you are barley out of diapers yourself. Poor Charlotte is going to have 2 children on her hands."

"Well Jasper while you have been away playing soldier I have been here doing all the hard work keeping this place up."

"I've missed you too Peter."

With that Jasper pulled his brother into a big hug. Bella realized that their playful banter was their way of saying they loved each other. She knew that the life hear would be great.

A/N- I hope you like my Peter I want to make him fun but not as crass as some have. I am enjoying writing this story. I am not sure how many more chapters there are going to be I already have an idea for my next story. But I promise it will be read review and as always enjoy.


	15. Family

As Bella looked around her new home she realized she loved it. There were two stories, upstairs there were 4 bedrooms the biggest of which she would be sharing with Jasper. Downstairs there was a cozy living room with a huge fireplace, just off the living room there was a dining room with a beautiful dining set. Bella could tell that whoever had carved the table had put a lot of time into it. The porch was huge and Bella could picture many nights sitting on it enjoying the sunsets.

Charlotte had heard the commotion downstairs when she woke up so she decided to go find out what all the excitement was about. As soon as she saw Jasper she gave a cry of surprise and walked over to give him a big hug. After they hugged Charlotte spotted Bella before she had a chance to say anything Beth came bounding over to let her in on the news.

"Jasper is married aunt Char and her name is Bella. They are going to tell us the story of how they met we were just waiting on you."

"That sounds like a story I would love to hear. It is nice to meet you Bella. I am Charlotte "Char" for short. Congratulations to both of you."

"Alright enough with the chit chat let's hear the story of how my hideous brother landed a little beauty."

"Peter please shut your trap and stop talking about things you have no business talking about. Besides I am ten times better looking than you."

At this Peter snorted and just rolled his eyes. Charlotte smiled she had missed the playful banter between her husband and brother. She looked at Bella who was barely holding back her laughter and said.

"This is normal for them you get used to it."

"Thanks Char I am happy Jasper has such a fun side I was wondering if he had a sense of humor. I think I am going to really like it here."

With that everyone gathered in the living room to hear the story. As Jasper told the story of how they had met and how she had rescued him and ultimately saved his life Bella could see the tears that both Tanya and Charlotte were crying. After the story everyone was quite for a few minutes then Tanya turned to Bella and said.

"Thank you so much for saving our brothers life. Ever since our parents died Jasper has been the one to take on the role of our father and I don't think we could have ever recovered if he died. Welcome to the family Bella."

Before Bella could say anything Peter came over and pulled her into a hug. One by one the others got up and joined in. Bella was so overcome with emotion it took her a minute to compose herself after the hug ended. Then she started to speak.

"First off thank you so much for what you said Tanya it means the world to me. Second thank you everyone I hope and pray I can be friends with all of you. I love Jasper with all my heart and I promise I will do everything in my power to make him happy."

After saying this Bella decided she wanted to unpack so Jasper accompanied Bella to the room. While Charlotte and Tanya started on dinner Peter went to tend the horses and Beth tagged along. The family had no idea the trouble that was coming Bella least of all she was happy in her new life. However the peace was going to be shattered with the arrival of a letter and an unexpected visitor.

A/N-sorry again for the delay I have been experiencing some writers block. Plus a few issues have arose into life but I am back. I only have a few more chapters to go I feel this story coming to a close I have enjoyed writing it. I already have an idea for my next story so I am excited about that. I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving and I will be posting a new chapter soon. Please read review and as always enjoy.


	16. Edwards true colors

A/N- I am so sorry about the delay in chapters. Life has been really busy lately but thats normal when you are a single working mom. Please bear with me and I oromise you will not be dissapointed. So we are back to Edward in this chapter. Please read review and as always enjoy.

Edward could not believe that Carlisle had allowed Bella to run off with a total stranger to get married. How dare he Bella was his not anyone else's. Bella would be his he just had to track her down and claim her back and if her new husband stood in his way he would let his pistol speak for him.

Edward knew the first place to start was the train station to see where Carlisle's private car had gone too. It took some doing but finally after bribing a few peopke he found the right person he needed to speak with. The little man seamed nervous as Edward questioned him. Edward hated dealing with such a low life but he just had to get Bella back.

"I need to know where the passenger's got off that were in the Cullen's private car."

"They got on here but I don't know where they got off sir I..."

Edwards fist connected with the man's jaw at that moment. He grabbed him by the throat and said through gritted teeth. "You have about ten seconds to tell me what I want to know or else I will brake your neck."

Through gasps the man said. "I can find out where they got off if you just let me go."

With that Edward dropped the man grabbed him by the collar and just about yelled in his face. "You better deliver on your promise or else you will regret ever having been born I promise."

With that the little man went to the office to find out where the private car let off its passengers. It took about an hour but finally the man had news for Edward.

"It looks like they got off at the last stop in Texas from there they might have taken a coach but I am not sure. To be sure you will have to go there and figure out where exactly they went to from there."

"Thank you for your help. Just hope you never see me again. Now I need a ticket on the next train out of here going to Texas."

If he had been paying attention Edward would have noticed he was being watched. Esme knew she needed to share what she had learned with Carlisle. They needed to get a letter out to Bella and Jasper as quickly as possible.

As soon as Carlisle walked Esme started. "We have to write Bella and Jasper immediately Carlisle. I followed Edward today and he found out where Bella and Jasper went. I think Edward is dangerous Carlisle he threatened the porter he even hit him."

"Calm down Esme we will send out the letter as soon as possible. Maybe we should taje a trip out to Texas ourselves to help out in any possible way. You start the letter and I will book in us on the next train out. We should beat Edward because we have the advantage of knowing where they are."

The next hour went by quickly by the time they were ready to go Esme had written the letter posted it, packed, and had tickets for the train. They were not traveling by private car because they did not want Edward knowing they were on the same train.

As they pulled out of the train station Esme was sending up prayers that they would be in time.


	17. Surprising news

A/N- Hi again I am so sorry for the long delay life has been not to easy lateky. I will do my best to get the next few chapters up as quick as possible. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I am going to be wrapping up this story in the next few chapters. At least that is the plan of course the story might have other plans. Without further ado I will get back to our favorite couple. Please read review and as always enjoy.

Life on the farm was wonderful Bella fell in love with everyone in the family just as she had with her husband. Bella became fast friends with her new sisters. All was going great and life was just about to get better with the news she and Jasper had. It had been 2 months since they had been married and Bella knew that the news she had was about to share was going to impact the family.

"We need a family meeting" Jasper told everyone that morning.

"Is everything alright? Peter asked.

"Of course Bella and I just need to talk to everyone so as soon as everyone can gather in the living room the better."

Half an hour later they were all seated in the living room ready for the news. Beth bounced in her seat hopeful that the news would be a new baby.

"Thank you everyone for meeting with us quickly. Bella and I have something wonderful to share with you. Bella wants to tell you herself."

Bella cleared her throat trying to shake off her nerves. She was not sure how her news would be received.

"I first off want to thank you all for the wonderful welcome I have had. I love my life here." Bella looked at everyone in turn looking lastmat Jasper who gave her a nod and took her hand in his to help encourage her. " Well for a couple weeks I have suspected that something is different and we wanted to be sure before we told you. I am going to have a baby."

As soon as the words left Bella's mouth she waited with anticipation as the news sank in then everybody started talking all at once.

"That's so great."

"Yay another baby."

"Congratulations I am so happy for you."

"You sly dog you could not let your little brother have one thing you did not could you. Hopefully it looks like Bella and not like your ugly mug." Peter of course the loudest made them all laugh.

" I would rather the baby looks like Jasper I feel bad for yours he has you for his daddy. Char I don't know how you put up with this mouth you must be a saint honey."

Laughter erupted Peter being the loudest. "New sister has a a quick witt I knew I liked her."

The laughter died down when the knock sounded. Still chuckling to himself Jasper went to open the door. He found Emmett the mail clerk on the other side." Hey Emmett it's been to long how are things?"

"Good how are things with you Jasper?"

"Never better come in I want you to meet my bride Bella."

"You got married that's wonderful I would love to meet her but I have to get back I just wanted to deliver this letter I will come by later if that's alright."

"Sure you and Rose can come for supper ."

"Sounds good see you later."

"Who was at the door?" Peter was the first to ask.

"It was Emmett he and Rose are coming for supper."

"That's great I have not seen Rose in forever. You are going to love her Bella."

Bella was not paying attention to Charlotte she was watching Jasper as he read the letter a frown on his face. He looked up at her and she could see worry in his eyes.

"What is it sweetheart?"

He handed her the letter she read it through once looked up at him and at his nod began to read.

"Dear Bella and Jasper,

I am truly sorry to be sending you this news because I don't want to ruin the happiness I know you have found with each other. Edward has not stopped searching for you Bella he has found out that you are in Texas. He has no idea where but with the way he goes about finding out information it will only be a matter of time. Your father and I are on our way as well we hope to arrive before he does because it could be disastrous if he does make it there before us. Please do whatever you have to to protect yourselves. We love you both and I pray that you will be protected from Edward.

Love

Mom and Dad"

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry about this." Bella started to cry Jasper pulled her into his lap. The family all left quietly giving the couple some time alone.

"Sweetheart its ok he is not going to harm you I promise." Jasper tried to sooth Bella but she just started crying harder. Between gasps he could hear her say. "I am sure he wont harm me it's you I am worried about I love you to much to loose you now."

"You won't loose me I promise I will do everything I can to protect you and our baby."

"Jasper what happens if he gets here before my parents do."

"Don't think about that if need be we can go to the police and they should be able to help us. I want you to not worry and just concentrate on keeping yourself and our baby safe."

Jasper pulled her face to his and kissed her long and sweet sealing his promise to her.


	18. Planning

After comforting Bella and setting her up in the living room cup of tea in hand with her sisters, Jasper took Peter aside. "Peter we need to come up with a plan. I just found the woman I want to spend my life with and I am not about to loose her."

"Jazz I don't know what we can do Bella is from up North and the authorities might not look kindly on a Northern woman and a Southern man being married. However the people of this town have known you your entire life mayber they would be able to help. Lets start by talking to. Emmett tinight maybe we could even get Garrett and Sam involed in helping us."

"That is a good idea maybe we can get our friends together to help us out. Peter there is however one thing that no matter what happens I want you to promise me that you will take care of Bella no matter what happens when Edward shows up. If he happens to injure or God forbid kill me I need your assurance that you will do whatever you can for her. Keep her away from him please."

"I promise but I really don't think it is necessary."

"Thank you Peter lets just hope it does not come to that I plan on being in Bella's life for the rest of our lives together."

Dinner that night was wonderful Bella instantly knew she had found another friend in Rose and Emmett reminded her of a giant bear. When he had first met her instead of shaking her hand he had picked her up into a hug and proceeded to spin in a circle until she was thoroughly dizzy. Conversation ranged over everything from the end if the war to how Bella and Jasper met. After dinner the women adjourned into the parlor while the men went into the living room.

After hearing what was going on Emmett said "we need to get our friends together as quickly as possible if this Edward character shows up. We also need to have us men stay here while the women go elsewhere." Before Jasper could bite his head off Emmett held up his hand saying "hear me out Jazz."

"Be quick Emmett however no matter what I don't want Bella anywhere else."

"I understand that Jazz and I will give you one very good reason what happens if this Edward guy has a gun. What are you going to do if he starts threatening you with it and Bella is nearby. Do you think she is just going to stand by watching you get threatened or worse shot?"

"I had not thought about that." Jasper whispered so low it was hard to hear.

"So will you listen to my suggestion now?" At Jasper's nod Emmett continued. "Here is how I see it we have the advantage because Edward has no idea what you look like. We get Garrett, Sam, and Eric here. While the girls are tucked away safely at mine and Rosies house. They will not be without protection because we will have my brothers Felix and Alec there. While we wait for Edward if your new in laws make it before all the better than mommy in law goes to be with her daughter while daddy stays hear with us. When Eddie gets hear we convince him to leave and never come back. Since Garrett is the sheriff he could probably persuade mister fancy pants the importance of leaving Bella."

"I like your plan Emmett but you definitely need to think about a couple things like how Edward is tracking Bella down. Not to mention the warning her own parents have given to us that he is dangerous. I don't think he will give up that easy."

"So we don't let him leave threatening someone's life has consiquences especially trying to kidnap someone else's wife Garrett will have to take him in."

"What do you think Peter?"

"I think we need to talk to the guys and figure out how we are going to trap Mr. fancy pants."

A/N I know this is not the longest chapter but I am going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible and that one should be longer. I am coming to an end with this story and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me from the start it has been a truly fun experience. I already have a few ideas for another story and I am going to put it to a vote. I will have some descriptions of my ideas and I will let you decide. Please read review and as always enjoy.


	19. A Confrontation

Bella's parents arrived the next day with information that shoked everyone. Garrett, Eric, Sam, Felix, and Alec were all there having their meeting with Jasper, Peter, and Emmett. As soon as Bella saw her mother and father she ran up and gave them a hug saying how much she missed them and apologizing for all the trouble she was causing.

"Darlin it ain't your fault you ex fiance is a lunatic. What you need to be focusing on is resting and taking care of yourself and our little one."

The reality of what Jasper had said hitting them at once both Carlisle and Esme both started talking at once.

"Are you pregnant Bella?"

"Sweetheart I am so happy for you."

"Yes I am and thank you although I wish we could just sit and enjoy talking and catching up we are coming up with a plan. I will let Jasper fill you in on what we have so far."

As they took their seats and Bella went back to her place by Jasper. Jasper started to speak. " First off we all have one goal and that is to keep Bella safe. What we are going to do is have all of the girls stay at Emmett and Rose's starting tonight with Felix and Alec. Emmett, Garett, Sam, Peter, Carlisle, and myself will all stay here and wait."

Bella still did not like this idea because she would be separated from Jasper. She thought about this morning and how he had explained that this was the best way... He had woke her in his normal way of kissing her until she could not breathe and after making slow sweet love to her he finally got up the nerve to finally tell her what was on his mind. Bella knew something was up with Jasper the way he had been with her all morning, treating her like it was the last time he was going to kiss her or even make love to her. He had not rushed their time and looked as if he were ready to cry every time he looked at her. She waited until he finally spoke.

"Sweetheart I have something to discuss with you that I am afraid you are not going to like. Until this whole ordeal is over with Edward you and all the other girls are going to be staying with Rose at her place with Emmett's brothers. I don't trust Edward he is dangerous and I don't want you here with him possibly having a gun." He waited for just a minute as his words sunk in and saw as soon as understanding hit her. "I don't want to leave you Jasper is there any other way we can go about this?"

"I wish there was Darlin but there is not please do this for me I cant be distracted with worrying about keeping you safe when the time comes. No matter what happens I must know you and our baby are safe. I love you sweetheart so much you have made my life complete. Will you please do as I ask and stay away?" After he asked this all Bella could do was nod her consent she was sobbing into his chest. After she stopped crying they sat there holding each other neither one wanting to break the connection first. When it was time to go meet the others Jasper put his hands on either side of Bella's face and gave her one final kiss before saying "it's time to go down and make arrangements"...

After Jasper had finished Carlisle had something to say. "I saw Edward threatened the train attendant with a gun. Thankfully he did not see us when we disembarked at the final station however he had that little portrait he had painted of you, he was showing it around to the train attendants and at the stage coach house trying to find out if anyone had seen you."

"Alright it is time to split up." Bella heard Jasper say however she made no attempt to move. She was in shock because of Edward, Jasper could be taken from her, she knew that given the chance Edward would shoot Jasper and take away the man of her dreams. She did not realize she was crying until Jasper pulled her into his arms to comfort her, he could make out through her sobs "I can't loose you I love you so much. How can Edward do this to us. Promise me that you will be here when I get back."

As the others slipped from the room to give the couple some privacy, Jasper pulled Bella's lips to his to try and calm her down. As soon as his lips came down to meet hers Bella started to get lost in the kiss. Soon she was not crying anymore, but relishing in the way his mouth felt on hers. The kiss had them both gasping for air by the time the parted.

Jasper took Bella's face in his hands the same way he had that morning and said. "Darlin I promise you that I will be really careful when that scum bag Edward makes it here. I am not planning on leaving you and our baby alone do you trust me." Bella nodded once before Jasper brought their lips together again.

Half an hour later after long tearful goodbyes the women along with Felix and Aelc left the farm.

The next day at the farm brought the confrontation everyone had been dreading. It was noon when Edward rode into the yard. "Bella you get out here now we are going home!" When no answer came to him Edward dismounted and checked to make sure his gun was loaded.

Unbeknownst to Edward he was being watched by the 6 men. The plan was for Carlisle to go out first to try and talk to Edward while Peter, Emmett, and Sam would go out the back entrance and sneak around to the front. Jasper and Garrett would watch from inside the house until it was imperative for them to go outside.

Edward stomped his way up the steps of the front stairs and started pounding on the front door. Carlisle took a deep breath and opened it.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I am here to take my future wife home where she belongs I hope you are here trying to talk some sense into her."

"Edward it is impossible for Bella to marry you because she is already married and expecting mine and Esmes first grandchild. Now if you would kindly leave so that we can get back to our visit we will forget you ever tried to force her to go back with you. If you do not leave we will be forced to call the athorities."

As Carlisle was speaking Edward could not believe what he was hearing the more he heard the more angry he became.

"Carlisle I don't care what you say Bella will be returning with me no matter what. Her husband won't be a a problem I have a feeling he won't be around for much longer." With that Edward took out the gun.

"Edward think about this if you kill Bella's husband she will never return to you especially since she is having his baby."

Having heard enough Jasper decided it was time for him to confront Edward. Slowly he opened the door however Garrett insisted on going out the door first. When Carlisle saw Jasper and Garrett he decided to try a different tactic.

"Edward this is Garrett he is a friend of Bella's new husband and the sheriff in town. Next to him is Jasper Bella's husband."

While the confrontation on the porch was going on Peter, Emmett, and Sam made their way to the front. As they approached the front they heard Carlisle's last sentance. Everyone froze for Edward's reaction.

As soon as the words left his mouth Carlisle knew he had made a mistake Edward went from angry to furious. He lifted the gun aimed at Jasper's chest and fired.

A/N- please don't hate me for leaving the chapter here I promise I will tell you what happened in the epilogue. This is my final chapter of this story. I know what I am doing for my next story so I hope you will return when I start my new one. I will tell you more about it at the end of the epilogue. I promise I wont keep you in suspense to long I promise. Please read review and as always enjoy.


	20. Epilogue

A/N- I cant believe that I am finally at the end of this story. For those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning thank you so much for being patient with me. I also want to thank all of the new comers you all are the reason I have stuck with this story. I feel over this last year I have grown as a writer and am looking forward to more projects in the future. The epilogue will be from Bella's point of view because I want to try my hand at first person and this feels like it would be the best way to finish this up. Please read review and as always enjoy.

It had been five years since my world changed forever I still could not belive everything that had happened. In the same year I had found the man of my dreams had a baby and survived having the most important man in my life taken from me. As I am sitting in front of his grave I remembered that terrible day.

Flasback

We were all anxiously awaiting on any news when Emmett came bursting into the house. By the look on his face I could tell something horrible had happened.

"Bella, Esme you need to come quick."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth I was following him out the door. We made our way back to the house as quickly as possible. What I saw made my heart drop laying on the porch in pools of blood were my father and Jasper. They were both alive at the moment however both were not responsive. I found out later from Emmett what had happened.

Edward had pointed the gun at Jasper and fired at the last second Carlisle stepped in front of Jasper. The bullet traveled through him and into Jasper.

Mom and I rushed to the mens sides to assess the damage.

"We need to get them inside now!" I said.

Emmett, Garrett, and Sam first picked up my father and got him inside. While they were moving him I saw Jasper's eyes flutter open.

"Darlin I am so sorry..."

Before he could go any further I could not help myself I leaned down and kissed him. "Oh Jasper I am so happy you are awake."

"What happened the last thing I remember is seeing Edward raise a gun and point it at me. Your father stepped in front of me. Where is your dad is he ok?"

"I don't know the guys took him in a little while ago I don't know what is taking so long for them to come back out. I am going to go check what is going on I will be right back." With a quick kiss and ran inside.

As soon as I entered the house I knew something had gone wrong my mom was sitting on the floor covered in blood crying hysterically. It was then my world stopped on the couch was my father and I could tell he was gone, my father the one who had always supported me in everything had sacrificed himself in the end for my happiness. It took all my willpower to walk to my mom where I sank down and gave myself over to the tears...

End of flashback

I could never repay my father for what he did thanks to him Jasper had lived, the bullet had loged itself in Jasper's shoulder. After it had been removed he had made a quick recovery. Edward is gone after a short trial he was found guilty of murder and was hung. Mom lives with us nowshe has been a wonderful help with little Jasper Carlisle he has been a wonderful part of the healing process for us all. I look up and standing a few feet away is the man who has been my rock through all of this. Jasper and I are closer than ever we have 2 children now after little Jasper was born we have a little girl now and we are expecting our third child.

"Thank you daddy I love you." I whisper.

As I walk over Jasper reaches for for me and I go into his arms willingly as his lips brush over my hair I let out a sigh.

"Are you alright Darlin?"

"Yes I am I have you by my side have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes but I still love to hear it."

He kissed me with all the love and passion he has for me and I kiss back with all I have in me. I know I have been truely blessed to have this love. As we walk back go the house I think how wonderful he is, he is my love, my husband, my soldier.

A/N- this was the hardest chapter to write I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you to everyone who has read it I hope to see you all in my next story.


	21. Final AN

A/N- I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited and commented on this story. I hope you will all check out my new story called Alternate universe. It is another Bella Jasper story and if I can say this about my own story I alredy feel it is better than My Soldier.


End file.
